Late Night Meeting
by LizzieandCeilPhantomhive
Summary: Ed and Roy meet in the middle of nowhere and things get started. sorry I'm really bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own FMA or any of the characters**

please read and review

* * *

**Late Night Meeting**

It was late and Ed was out taking a walk to clear his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about him, his dark hair, and how he protected his friends, just perfect. He was lost in thought and when he stopped to look around he saw nothing he recognized, he was lost.

Roy was lying next to some woman he had never met before, and was in some house he had never seen. He had no recollection of where he was or how the got there. 'I have to get out of here before she wakes up,' he thought, 'what time is it anyway? 2:30? Wow.' He got up, got dressed, and left without a sound, thinking about the blonde boy the whole time. As he was closing the door he caught a glimpse of something yellow in the moonlight, he looked closer and it was the blonde boy he was thinking about. "Ed?" Roy asked, "Who's there?" Ed called back, but just then he saw the black shiny hair that was Roy Mustang's. 'I can't get the guy out of my mind and then he shows up out of nowhere?' he thought. "Are you lost, Ed?" Roy asked, "What?! No, I'm not lost! Are you saying that I'm so short that I get lost easily?!" Ed yelled back. "No that's not what I was saying at all, you just looked like you were lost," Roy replied calmly, "Well, I guess I might be a little lost." Ed finally admitted, "Would you mind walking me home?" Roy asked, "Sure, I wouldn't mind." Secretly Ed was hoping Roy would ask that he knew how to get home from his house anyway. But Ed wasn't thinking about getting home now, he was thinking about if he should tell Roy how he felt, and Roy was thinking the same thing. They were silent most of the walk but when they got to Roy's house Ed was freezing and the fact he had automail wasn't helping. Roy could see how cold Ed was, "Would you like to come in?" he asked, "I wouldn't want to keep you up." Ed replied. "You wouldn't keep me up. I probably won't sleep until much later, I insist come in." "Well, if you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own FMA or any of the characters**

please read and review

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Once they got inside Roy's house Ed took his jacket off and went to sit on the couch. Roy got two glasses out and poured both of them some a drink, "thank you." Ed said. They both had about five drinks when Ed said, "Roy? I have something to confess." What is it Fullmetal?" Roy replied. "I think…" Ed muttered, "I think I love you, Roy" Ed said very quietly. Roy looked so…happy. "I feel the same way, Edward. When did this happen?" Roy asked, "Well, I guess it just came on suddenly. Wait, you said you feel the same way…" Ed replied, "Yes, I suppose I did." "Is it true, do you really feel the same way?" Ed asked. "Yes." Roy replied with a very serious look but an excited tone to his voice. The next thing Ed remembered was waking up at three in the afternoon on a hard couch in what he remembered was Roy Mustangs house. After he had lied there for about ten minutes, he realized he needed to call his brother Alphonse, who was back at their hotel. Al hadn't seen or heard from Ed since about two in the morning the night before and Ed assumed he would be very worried. After he found the phone he called the hotel and asked to speak to Al. Once he was put through he heard the panicking voice of his brother, "Brother where are you? Are you hurt?" said the boy in armor. "Al, I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it later, I just wanted you to know that I'm fine, and I'm at Mustangs house." "Why are you there, Brother?" "Like I said I'll tell you about it later."


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own FMA or any of the characters**

please read and review

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"When did it happen for you?" asked Ed later that week while they were at central command, "Well, I guess it was a while ago, you had just gotten back from a trip to see your mechanic. You looked so happy and I wanted to be the reason why. I find myself thinking about you nonstop. I think what really did it for me was the way you use your automail as a form of happiness." Roy replied. Ed leaned in for a kiss when there was a knock at the door; "Roy?" the voice belonged to Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang's best friend. "Come in Maes." Roy replied. "I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight, its Elicia's birthday! She is turning three!" "Well, Maes, I was wondering when you were going to start gooing over your daughter or wife, I might drop by, but if you will excuse me I was having a serious conversation with Fullmetal." "Sorry, Roy" Hughes said in reply as he left. "Anyway where were?" Roy asked as though he was messing around with Ed, "Well, I think we were about here." Ed replied as he kissed Roy. Roy just sat there speechless. "I…That was…" Roy leaned in and kissed Ed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own FMA or any of the characters**

please read and review

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Roy?" Ed asked as he woke up. "What is it, love?" Roy replied, "How am I going to tell Al, I mean he is coming to visit in a few days?" Ed asked, "Well, I think we will find a way, and I will be here with you every step of the way." Roy replied

Ed was awoken by the sound of the doorbell going off. He quickly put on some pants and rushed to get the door. He opened it to find Al along with an unexpected guest…Winry. "Why is she here?" Ed asked with a whine in his voice, "She insisted on coming." said his brother, with his echoey voice, that was the only indication he was still human and not just a suit of armor. "I couldn't stop her, you know how she can be." "Al, i have something to tell you. Do you remember when I called and I said I was at Mustang's?" Ed said, "Yes.." Al replied with a tone of question in his voice, "Well, i didn't tell you the whole story." Ed said, "I told Roy my feelings that night..I was drunk, but the feelings were real. I told him I love him and he said he felt the same. I do love him and i can't live without him...I hope you can accept this and if you can't I'm sorry." Al looked puzzled and finally said, "I can accept this, Brother. Should I tell Winry?" "No," Ed replied, "I'll do it myself...Hey Winry!" "Yeah?" Winry replied. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ed asked, "Sure!" Winry replied as she walked over the her friends, "I..I fell in love with someone." Ed said, "And he happens to be my boss?" "WAIT! You just said you fell in love with a man who is your boss?" Winry said very quickly and with a surprised tone in her voice, "Well, Al, I guess that goes right along with our news." "What news?" Ed replied very quickly. "Yeah, what news?" Al said with a tone that said, "I don't want to tell him yet!" "May we have a moment to talk this over?" Al said. A moment later they came back and Al said, "Winry and I would like to tell you a few things." "Go ahead." Ed replied. "Well, the first order of business is that Winry and I have ehem well fallen in love?" Al said. "The second thing is that we found some new information on the Philosophers Stone." Winry said, "And the third thing is that Dad's come back." Al said.. "WAIT, WHAT!? Did you just say that Hohenheim has come home!?" Ed screamed back at the two, "Yeah." Ed said with an excited tone to his voice. "Al, why are you so excited, he left us when you were two!" Ed screamed at his brother. "Ed, calm down!" Winry said as she calmly rubbed Ed's back. "I am going to call Roy, and i don't care what you say about it being family time." Ed said as he walked over to the phone. "Hey Roy can you come over Al came a few days early and brought his little wrench throwing girlfriend?" Ed said to Roy over the phone "Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes just hang in there and dont worry about a thing." Roy said and quickly hung up. "Roy is on his way and should be here soon. Why don't you have a seat on the couch I will make some coffee." As Roy walked in Ed quickly told him about everything that has happened so far. "Roy, I believe you have met Al, and this is apparently his new girlfriend and my mechanic Winry." Ed introduced everybody "NIce to see you again. Al and nice to meet you, winry is it?" Roy said as he walked to the big chair and sat down. Ed walked over to the same chair Roy sat in and sat half on him and half on the chair. "Ed, you have got to decide are you sitting on me or not," Roy said as quietly as he could so that only Ed could hear him, "Fine." Ed said as he scooted his butt over to it was all the way on Roy's lap. After an hour of useless conversation Ed said "Winry you can have the guest room, Al if you want it you can have my bed and I can just sleep on the couch." Ed offered, "Ed, remember I can't sleep, you take your bed and i can just go over the research i've been doing."Al replied., "Oh right sorry Al. Roy, would you like to stay over?" Ed asked, "Winry, Al, would that be alright with you two?" Roy asked politely. "Just don't be too loud, I need sleep." Winry said, "Oh no that won't happen for a long while." Ed quickly replied. "I'll see you both tomorrow, I love you, Al." Ed called back as he and Roy walked back to Ed's room. They snuggled and talked for about an hour said I love you and fell asleep.


End file.
